dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Morgenstern
Thomas is a social and outgoing person. He loves making new friends, trying new things, and helping more people. Despite having been bullied most of his life, nobody managed to bring him down. He was, and still is, very confident in himself and intelligent. Like every other Hufflepuff student, Thomas is very hard-working and selfless, always putting others and their needs before him and his. Granted, he has a dirty mind, but who doesn't? (It's a rhetorical question, by the way.) Thomas can be quite serious at times, but it usually depends on what he's doing. He's also been bullied not only for being an orphan, but for his sexuality as well. Having been bullied led him to boxing, which turned into his favorite sport. Thomas is very sporty, practicing many sports ranging from boxing to even swimming. The only sport he doesn't quote like is tennis (don't ask why). Throughout his years in Hogwarts, he also grew a liking to healing, as he loves helping other people. Thomas was determined to be a healer once he graduated, and so once he graduated, he tried learning as much as he could on healing. |History = Thomas Phoenix Sykes Morgenstern was born on November 3, 2005, to Trisha and Sykes Morgenstern as an only child, and pure-blood as well. Thomas was born two months early, and as a result, he had a lot of health problems. He spent the first four years of his life in and out of the hospital having regular tests done. Doctors noticed one of his kidneys was scarred and dysfunctional. To help cope with the pain, he had 32 injections in his arm in the morning and evening as a child. Money wasn't a problem to Trisha and Sykes, though. Trisha worked as a clothes designer, meanwhile Sykes was a director. A few weeks after Thomas turned six, he had collapsed. They had left Thomas at the hospital, and since he had to stay overnight, his parents returned to the house to get his bag, due to having left it. On their way back to the hospital, tragedy struck again. A drunken man had been driving that night and hadn't noticed Thomas's parents' car. Both cars collided and, to protect Trisha, Sykes had taken his seat belt off and threw himself at her. It did lessen the damage significantly, but he died on impact. An ambulance had arrived and taken both adults to the hospital, where Trisha died. Once they figured out the identities and realized their son was also there (and in IC), they told him the truth. His parents were dead, and he'd move into an orphanage. However, not that bluntly, though. As Thomas was their only child, he was to inherit his parents' money and house when he turned of age. He showed his first magical sign a week after arriving at the orphanage. Some older kids had been taunting him, making him upset. A small vase near him had shattered. It wasn't much, but the older kids felt kind of scared and let him alone after that one. He usually spent time alone, having nobody to talk to. Most children in the orphanage avoided him, due to the 32 injections (the care-takers used his money to buy the necessary medicines for him). When he turned 9, the bullying resumed, except it was worse. Thomas always went for a run during the evening and during one of those runs, he met a pure-blooded wizard named James. James was a Gryffindor Alumni, and professional boxer. Seeing Thomas hurt, he'd wandered over and asked if he was alright. Thomas replied with a simple no, and after a few more minutes of talking, told him everything. Ranging from the weird things that happened around him, to being an orphan, to why he was bullied. James took pity on him and told him about the magical world, and that he was a wizard. Every evening (for a whole month), Thomas and James met up at the same time in the same park. James would tell Thomas of his time at Hogwarts and all about the magical world. Besides that, James had also begun to teach him how to box. The last night they met, James had been acting all weird. He was kinda upset, but happy as well. Thomas had no clue why. He'd told Thomas that they'd see each other soon and ran off. He was quite upset and felt kind of confused and betrayed. The next day, Thomas had been moved from the muggle orphanage to Lil Bundles. After that day, Thomas never saw James again, which made him suspect it was James's doing. In Lil Bundles, he wasn't rejected as much, and made a lot of new friends. His magical outbursts had turned rare, only occurring when he was mad. He also grew his skills in boxing, but when he received his letter when he turned 10, he stopped. When in Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff, where he lived for seven years. Throughout those seven years, he made many friends, but kept a special eye on Jack Staunton. Many times, he'd try to speak to him, but he always failed and ended up walking away. This kept up until his last year, when he gave up. When Thomas was 17, he inherited his parents' house and their money. He managed to sell the house and saved the money in case one of his now two functioning kidneys failed once again. |Model = Liam Payne |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Brown |Height = 5'10 |Weight = 161 lbs |Voice Type = Baritone |Distinguishing Marks = Faint scar down chest from car crash |Gallery = DallasBane.jpg DallasBane2.jpg DallasBane3.jpg ThomasMorgenstern.jpg ThomasMorgenstern.png ThomasMorgenstern2.jpg |Side Gif 3 = Thomas Morgenstern 3.gif |Father = Sykes Morgenstern |Mother = Trisha Morgenstern |Full Siblings = N/A |Half Siblings = N/A |Guardian(s) = N/A |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = None |Relationships Chart = |Name Meaning = *Current Name: Thomas -> Hebrew boy name meaning twin. *Middle Names: Phoenix -> A Greek boy name meaning a bird that built it's own pyre and was reborn from the ashes. | Sykes -> A topographic name for someone who lived by a stream or a marsh. *Surname: Morgenstern -> German meaning Morning Star |Nicknames = Tommy |Favourite Colour = Purple |Favourite Movie = Toy Story Triology |Favourite Song = End of May by Michael Buble |Favourite Food = Chocolate |Favourite Drink = Fire Whisky |Most Important People = Himself |Most Treasured Possessions = A tattered scarf that Jack was wearing the day he died |Custom Trivia = *Since the car accident, Thomas has a fear of being in a moving vehicle and to a lesser degree, a fear of night. *In the Mirror of Erised he sees himself with Jack and a small boy which he perceives to be the son they always talked about wanting. *He has the beginning signs of anorexia - not because he deems himself too large, but rather he neglected food in favour of mourning for Jack and as a result he's slowly finding himself being more content without eating anything. *Jack consumes his life way too much than he'd like to admit and he constantly blames himself for the accident and in turn his boyfriend's death. |Bottom Image = DallasBane.gif }} Category:Gay Category:Name begins with "T" Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Graduated Character Category:Orphan Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Oak Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Pure-Blood Category:November Birthday Category:EvilhariboMadness Category:Infected Category:Born in England